The dredging art is an old one. Examples of the general type of dredge of this invention are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 222,380 (Dec. 9, 1879), No. 277,177 (May 8, 1883), and No. 890,764 (June 16, 1908). The present invention is directed to a more efficient, simple, dependable and versatile dredging device than those known heretofore. In the preferred embodiment, the entire dredge, vessel and all, can be stowed in such a way as to permit it to be lifted by a crane and transported on a conventional heavy low-bed trailer.